The present disclosure relates generally to a safety system for a vehicle and, more particularly, to a seat cushion for a vehicle that facilitates protection of an occupant's head during a rear impact event.
Optimization of active airbag operation, and passive movement control of vehicle occupants during an impact event is undergoing continuous improvement. One particular desirable movement control is that of an occupant's head during a rear impact event. For example, some vehicles include an active system that actuates features in a seat headrest to facilitate proper movement of the occupant's head during the rear impact event. Although effective, such active seat headrest systems are relatively complicated, and expensive.